


You're beautiful

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec trying to be responsible, Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is a bit over three months into the pregnancy and is very much aware of his body changes. And the fact that Alec is always stopping himself when things get heated up between them isn't helping at all. So, he can't help but to worry that Alec might be losing interest in him. But that of course isn't the case and Alec lets his Omega know this :)





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I've been told that me writing Mpreg can be disrespectful to some people. All I can say is that I apologise and that I write this only for pure fun. Besides, it's Omegaverse AU and at the end of the day, it's only fiction. It's not meant to be taken seriously. But if I've offended anyone, I apologise.

Magnus was standing in front of the mirror, conflicted. He was shirtless at the moment and was checking out his body, the frown in between his eyebrows growing when his eyes stopped on his stomach. Now, he was only a little over three months into his pregnancy, but the baby bump was slowly starting to show and Magnus didn’t know how to feel about that. Of course he was more than happy to be carrying Alec’s child, there was no question in that. However, he got worried how he was going to look later on into the pregnancy. All of his clothes still fit, of course, but he had already gained some weight and he sighed. As a dancer, his figure was something that he always made sure to have in top condition. He was still dancing, but a lot less than before and he just nervously chewed on his lower lip; the body change that was going to happen was something that he would have to get used to, eventually.

The Omega then placed his palm on top of his stomach and gently caressed it, letting out a happy sigh and he then closed his eyes for a second or so. He was feeling a lot better than he did at the start of his pregnancy and after going to the doctor, he felt that much better. The doctor confirmed that the baby was healthy and fine, which was great news for Magnus and Alec. Magnus chuckled when he looked over his shoulder, looking at Alec, who was still asleep and he just shook his head, his smile wide. Alec moved to his place and the two of them were living together for about a month now. It was one of the best decisions that they’ve made. The Omega hugged his stomach tighter and just kept on smiling.

Alec was wonderful to him. Well, wonderful was kind of an understatement. He always made sure that Magnus had everything that he needed. There were times that his Alpha got a bit too overprotective for his liking, but Magnus made sure to let him know and even though it was hard on Alec to allow him to do some things, he didn’t want to be too controlling. And the way that Alec spoke when he’d talk about their baby or when he’d be talking to the little one, he got so sweet and gentle that it almost made Magnus cry. He couldn’t be happier, honestly, Alec was so excited about their child and so was he. He couldn’t wait to be a parent and he knew that they were going to be great parents.

Speaking of parents, Magnus’ mother was beyond excited when she heard the news. The first person that Alec told was his sister, Izzy, and his brother, Jace. Both of them were really excited and happy for their brother, Alec shining with pride when he told them that. Alec didn’t tell Maryse or Robert about Magnus’ pregnancy himself, because he didn’t speak to them ever since they threw Isabelle out of the house. The only one that still had contact with them was Jace and he told Alec that they weren’t too keen on the news. Honestly, Alec couldn’t care less about his parents, but he kind of wished to speak to his youngest brother, Max. It’s been months since they had last seen each other and he just hoped that Maryse hadn’t completely brain washed him. The boy was still young and so impressionable; one could easily turn him against his own siblings. And from what Magnus heard, that had already happened before; there were times that Max talked about things almost as if he was Maryse himself. That made Alec concerned and sad and Magnus’ heart broke when he heard that; it was sad to see that his own parents would go to such lengths just to hurt their own children.

The Omega turned away from his sleeping Alpha and went back to checking himself in the mirror. His head was filled with many questions, but in the end he stopped worrying about it and he placed his forehead against the mirror and let out a deep sigh. His eyes travelled down and he pressed his lips together; his muscles on his abdomen were still pretty visible, but he was starting to look pregnant, which he was happy about. Also, the problem wasn’t just his own concern about his body image, but he also kind of worried about Alec… what if he wouldn’t be attracted to him anymore? In a way that didn’t make sense, because they were mates, but then again Magnus had been paranoid lately and he couldn’t help but to fill his head with useless worries, which were driving him insane. There was still a chance that Alec could get tired of him; in the physical department of their relationship.

Magnus wouldn’t even start worrying if it wasn’t for the significant lack of physical contact between them in the bedroom, which left the older one confused, worried and just plain desperate. Now, he didn’t want to complain, because he didn’t want Alec to think that he was only after sex, but every now and then it would be nice… to feel Alec closer. Besides, Magnus was a hormonal mess and he found himself to be wanting to do _it_ a lot more frequently than usual. The feeling was somewhat familiar to the heat, but just not as intense. Alec was holding back, he could tell and that made him feel frustrated. Honestly, he would love it if Alec would just grab him, lift him up in his arms and fuck him senseless right against that wall that Magnus was currently staring at. The Omega’s face heated up and he looked away, cursing under his breath.

In the end, Magnus managed to push those thoughts and his previous worries away, trying not to focus on himself too much. It was a selfish thing to do. The main thing was that the baby was perfectly healthy. A smile spread across the Omega’s face as he closed his eyes and his heart fluttered with joy at the thought of finally being parent. The man placed a hand back on top of his stomach and gently caressed it, humming a melody of a lullaby. Even though the little one was still so tiny, Magnus sang that lullaby to the baby quite often. Alec, on the other hand, would give important life lessons to the little one from time to time. One might think that it was silly, but they were both just so excited, so why hide it?

Suddenly, someone stepped behind Magnus and the Omega smiled when he felt strong arms being wrapped around his body. Alec finally decided to wake up and he smiled when he found Magnus standing in front of the mirror. His heart melted when he heard Magnus humming the melody of the song, his arms protectively wrapped around his stomach made his mate even that more adorable. Magnus’ baby bump finally started showing and Alec just couldn’t look away from it; he caught himself staring at Magnus’ stomach in complete awe sometimes. The Alpha walked to his mate and wrapped his arms around the other. Magnus leaned back and shivers ran up his spine when Alec kissed the place at the back of his neck where he marked him. The older one slowly opened his eyes and grinned when he heard Alec yawning above his ear.

“Good morning, darling,” said Magnus happily and allowed Alec’s hands to freely roam around his body. They soon stopped on his stomach and Magnus put his arms over Alec’s. “Slept good?” he then asked and received a hum of approval.

“Yeah,” said Alec, his voice still deep and raspy from the lack of use. “What were you doing in front of that mirror? Checking yourself out?” teased Alec, but Magnus stiffened and just nervously laughed along.

“Kind of,” whispered Magnus and Alec frowned.

“Kind of?” asked Alec and chuckled. He turned the older one in his arms and placed his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Well, if I were you, I’d make sure to check myself out every chance I had. You’re beautiful,” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips and a genuine smile finally appeared on Magnus’ lips.

“I know, right?” said Magnus playfully, his mind finally at peace.

The Omega reached up with his hand and gently cupped his Alpha’s face, lifting it up a little bit and he bit into his lower lip as he gazed into Alec’s eyes for a split second. He then leaned up a little bit and captured Alec’s lips with his own, giving him a few slow pecks. Alec smiled into their kiss and held Magnus by his nape, his fingers gently grazing where he marked him and Magnus’ body heated up when he felt Alec toying with that place. Magnus found himself completely weak when Alec would touch him there and he just lightly moaned when he felt Alec deepening their kiss. The younger quickly took the bait when Magnus parted his lips and he slid his tongue inside of Magnus’ hot mouth.

Alec’s hand slowly slid from the back of his neck, to the front and Magnus’ body shook when he felt Alec’s fingers gently pressing his fingers into the skin. With his fingers over Magnus’ throat, Alec let out a muffled growl and Magnus gripped onto the fabric of his shirt, allowing his Alpha to do with him as he pleased. He didn’t mind Alec holding him by his throat; in fact it felt pretty good actually. Alec moved his hand up a little bit and grabbed Magnus’ jaw a bit firmer than he wanted. Magnus moaned approvingly and he smiled into their kiss; finally, Alec was being again dominating, just like he wanted it. The Omega’s body shivered when Alec bit into his tongue, sucking onto it hard. Wanting to please his Alpha, Magnus bit his lover back, knowing just how much he liked that as well.

A low growl that left Alec’s throat heated Magnus’ body up again and even though he wasn’t in heat, his entire body was burning up. Every place where Alec touched tingled and it felt so, so good. Being in the control of the situation, Alec’s arms went around Magnus’ waist again and then slid down onto his hips. Magnus leaned closer again the younger one and eagerly gasped against Alec’s lips when he touched his ass, his fingers gripping into his pants. Even though Magnus was still wearing his pants and underwear, he was already rock hard, his entrance twitching as it wanted to be touched. It’s been quite a while that Alec touched in that way and now that it finally happened, he couldn’t help himself.

Alec pulled away for a split moment and blinked a few times. Magnus’ face was lightly flushed, his eyes hooded and glazed with hunger, lips wet and red from the kiss before. There was some of the drool dripping from the corner of Magnus’ lips and Alec’s eyes darkened when he saw his Omega’s wrecked expression. God, it didn’t usually take that little to make Magnus a mess like that. But then again, it had been a while. Alec was holding back for a reason, but now that he got Magnus panting and shaking like that in his arms, his self-control was slowly slipping away. In the heap of the moment, Alec lifted Magnus up. Taken off guard, Magnus let out a small yelp of surprise and quickly wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, his arms going around Alec neck and he allowed the younger one to kiss him again, his mind completely hazed by the pleasure that Alec’s tongue was currently giving him.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and his heart hammered when he saw where Alec was carrying him to; the bed. _Finally_.

Magnus’ soft laugher filled the bedroom when Alec clumsily placed him down and then literally pounced on top of him. As they shared another kiss, Magnus placed his hands on top of Alec’s back and slipped his fingers underneath his shirt, lifting it up. Alec smirked when he felt Magnus’ fingers against his skin. He quickly lifted himself up and took his shirt off quickly, going down again and his lips collided onto Magnus’ once more. Magnus spread his legs, Alec placing in between them, carefully, supporting his body weight on his elbows. Magnus then hooked a thumb under the hem of Alec’s pants and slid them down a bit, together with his boxers. The Omega placed his hand back on top of Alec’s ass and squeezed it hard, causing Alec to groan loudly. Satisfied with himself, Magnus moved his hand a bit and brought it to the front, slipping his fingers into Alec’s underwear. He chuckled when he felt that his Alpha was hard already, his fingers curling around Alec’s hot and heavy cock immediately. It was then that Alec pushed his hand away and straightened himself up.

Magnus was confused at the sudden loss of warmth above him and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he realised that Alec was now sitting next to him, evening out his breathing. A lump formed in the Omega’s throat and all of his previous worries came rushing back in an instant. “Why?” asked Magnus, his voice small and his entire body was still shaking, but he managed to sit up and he looked at Alec, who wore a conflicted expression on his face. “Don’t you want to make love to me?” he then asked.

“I want to. God, I want to hold you more than anything,” breathed Alec out and looked up. His hazel eyes found Magnus’ dark ones and Magnus stiffened. There was more to that. There was a _‘but’._ Alec had a reason to stop himself then and Magnus didn’t know how to feel about that. He really tried not to think about it too much, so he forced a smile. His heart then fell to the bottom of his heart when Alec’s eyes flickered down at his stomach and all of the colour drained from the Omega’s face. Well, he was right about his assumptions before then. It was obvious what was stopping Alec from making love to him and honestly, it broke Magnus’ heart a bit. He didn’t think that his Alpha would be so shallow.

“B-but?” asked Magnus painfully slowly and he quickly wrapped himself into the blanket when he noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“I just-” started Alec and sighed. The truth was that he wanted to make love to Magnus, but he forced himself to stop, just like many times that month. Now that the other was pregnant, Alec didn’t want to put too much pressure on his Omega, because he read somewhere that during the pregnancy, the person is tired quite frequently. Thinking that was the case with Magnus, he decided to hold himself back and even though his patience was paper-thin, he wanted to do what was the best for his lover and not himself. “I don’t have time, I have classes early in the morning and-”

“It’s Saturday, Alexander,” whispered Magnus with a small voice and closed his eyes tightly. Each word cut like a knife into the Magnus’ heart; Alec never lied to him. Why was he lying to him now? It made sense. Was it to prevent himself from hurting his feelings? Alec froze when he realised that it was indeed a Saturday and he cursed under his breath when he saw Magnus, who was now curled up into the blanket, turned away from him. “Is it because you don’t find me attractive anymore?” was the question that Magnus asked next, his heart hammering against his ribcage. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m going to get bigger and-”

“Excuse me?” asked Alec and scooted closer to Magnus, turning him around, but the older one was stubbornly looking away. “I told you, you’re beautiful, Magnus. How can you even think that?” whispered the Alpha and hugged Magnus’ chin with his fingers, lifting his face up and Magnus’ breath shook as he tried not to look away. “Of course I’m attracted to you, now ever more than ever,” he then added and Magnus frowned.

“Then why won’t you make love to me?” asked Magnus with a small voice, annoyance kicking in and he sighed. “We don’t do it as often,” complained the Omega. “Which fucking sucks, because I’m horny all the time thanks to my hormones being all messed up.”

“You’re pregnant,” started Alec and Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I just didn’t want to pressure you. I mean… you’re tired easily so I didn’t want to-”

“Where did you get this idiotic information?” asked Magnus, but then bit himself by the tongue and closed his eyes, validating everything that Alec had told him and he cursed, because he wasn’t able to stay mad at him. Hearing that meant that Alec probably spent a lot of time reading various kinds of articles, which were talking about how to take care of your Omega during the pregnancy in order to make them feel comfortable. “Look,” started Magnus and Alec looked at him. “I appreciate it that you care so much, I really do, but not doing it for such a long time has been driving me insane. I want you to hold me,” he then said and smiled. “And yes, I’m sure.”

“Oh thank fucking god,” whispered Alec and smirked. “It was hard for me to keep my hands off of you,” admitted The Alpha and Magnus just chuckled, resting his head on top of Alec’s shoulder. The younger one leaned down again and Magnus looked up, closing his eyes when Alec kissed him softly. Alec then unwrapped the blanket from Magnus’ body and gently placed his hand on top of Magnus’ baby bump and grinned. “You’re adorable, don’t ever think that I’d lose my interest in you,” he then added and Magnus just melted against Alec’s body, lifting himself up and he pressed Alec back against the bed, climbing on top of him eagerly.

“You better make it up to me,” muttered Magnus with a grin and Alec smiled back.

“I’m sorry for neglecting you,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip. “Now then, let me take care of you.”

“Finally,” whispered Magnus and whimpered when Alec turned them around, claiming his lips again.

They were soon lying together in the bed without any annoying pieces of clothing being in the way in between their bodies. Alec’s kisses were fast and desperate, the Omega kissing his Alpha back with the same amount of passion if not even more. God, Alec had almost forgotten how good Magnus tasted, his head spinning as he kissed his way down onto Magnus’ neck. Magnus moved his head to the side a bit, allowing his lover better access and he hissed when he felt Alec’s tongue giving the sensitive flesh a few teasing licks. Mind darkened with lust, Alec bit down into the skin, not rough enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark there. He chuckled when he pulled back, the bruise already forming and a small whimper left Magnus’ lips when Alec marked him. Magnus liked it when Alec left his marks on him; it meant that he was his and other people could see that as well.

Magnus was rock hard, again, by the time Alec’s lips made their way down past his chest, to his stomach and Alec smirked when he saw Magnus’ twitching and hard cock begging to be touched. Wanting to tease his lover a bit further, he didn’t touch his member quite yet, but he lifted his legs up and Magnus yelped. The Omega’s eyes widened when the younger one suddenly straightened himself up and lifted both of his legs up in the air, gently pressing them down. Magnus gritted his teeth, kind of annoyed that Alec didn’t continue, but his annoyance was gone in a blink of an eye. Alec dipped his head back down and a surprised moan left Magnus’ mouth when he felt something hot and wet against his entrance.

The smirk of Alec’s lips was wide when he saw how annoyed his Omega looked like and without saying anything, he leaned back down. Alec gasped when he saw that Magnus’ cock was leaking precum already and he chuckled, determined to make Magnus completely wrecked with pleasure at the end. He spread Magnus’ cheeks apart and his breath shook when he saw that Magnus’ puckered hole was already twitching. _Fuck._ Without thinking twice, Alec slammed his tongue into the older one. All that Magnus could do in response was to moan softly and arch his back, gripping the bedsheets as Alec licked him spread open for him.

“G-god… Alexander,” moaned Magnus, trying to sound composed, which he was far from and Alec could tell that Magnus was already on the verge of completely losing himself in the pleasure. He wanted that to happen, Magnus was _gorgeous_ when his body and mind were consumed with pleasure. Alec wanted to make him feel good.

“Does it feel good?” asked Alec and smirked when Magnus nodded slowly. Alec hummed and slowly licked the other open, taking deep pleasure in watching how Magnus was struggling to keep his legs up, at some point he started holding them up with his hands. The little pleas and whimpers were like a reward to Alec and he slipped his tongue in deeper, adding a finger.

“Fuck, Alexander… so, _so_ good,” moaned Magnus and placed his legs back down, even though Alec wanted them to be up. He didn’t want to displease his Alpha, but he couldn’t hold out anymore and he grabbed the base of his cock, almost coming right at that spot. When Alec noticed how close Magnus was, he almost came himself and he decided that he prepared Magnus enough. “ _More_ ,” begged Magnus, his breathing uneven and he bit into his lower lip. “Fuck me, please.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait any longer too,” said Alec and quickly leaned to the nightstand, taking out the lube and he made sure to put a generous amount of it on his cock. He didn’t want to hurt Magnus and the Omega’s eyes darkened with hunger when he saw Alec stroking his cock a few times, before he finally brought it to his entrance and slowly started pushing his cock in. Magnus hissed when he felt the other’s member going through the first ring of muscles and he almost came when Alec grew impatient and buried himself into Magnus in one violent slam.

Magnus moaned loudly, almost screaming out Alec’s name when he felt his Alpha’s hot cock stretching him open like that, gasping for air, the feeling almost overwhelming. Alec was shocked by the loud moan and he looked down to see if Magnus was in pain. The only thing that he could find on Magnus’ face were complete bliss and pleasure, cupping his face as he kissed him again. Alec didn’t move for some time, allowing Magnus to get used to having him inside; it’s been a while after all. “Move,” breathed Magnus out, frustrated that Alec wasn’t moving and Alec nodded, slowly rolling his hips.

Alec started fucking his Omega slow at first, but quickly fastened up the pace of his thrusts, still careful enough not to hurt Magnus, and Magnus didn’t complain at all, urging his Alpha to give it to him harder and faster. Wanting to satisfy his lover, Alec gave Magnus everything that he needed and Magnus was soon a moaning mess, driven mad by the pleasure Alec’s cock was providing him with. His back arched every time when Alec’s cock was slammed against his prostate and at some point, Magnus was sure that he had died and went to heaved. He was desperately clinging onto the younger, pressing his nails into Alec’s back. Alec hissed and then smirked, in a way, Magnus marked him as well.

The Alpha slipped his hand in between them and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ cock, working his hand in fast and uneven strokes, Magnus thrusting his hips up and threw his head into the pillow. Magnus held Alec close to him as the other increased the speed again, both of them close, too far gone. Magnus’ eyes widened when he felt Alec’s cock throbbing inside of him and he kissed his Alpha again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’m close,” moaned Magnus out and reached up with his hand, burying his fingers deep into Alec’s hair, pulling onto it hard, making the younger one moan in delight.

“Me too,” said Alec, his voice terribly uneven and he cursed when Magnus suddenly tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. Magnus’ eyes widened when he felt Alec’s knot growing inside of him and he held onto him tightly. It was still a strange experience being knotted when not in heat, but the way that the bulge of his knot pressed against Magnus’ prostate felt amazing, pushing him over the edge himself. Magnus came with a loud cry of his Alpha’s name, coming all over Alec’s hand and his stomach, Alec still releasing his load inside of him feeling beyond satisfying and he lightly shook in Alec’s arms as he was coming down from the heights of his orgasm.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec once he finally calmed down and gently stroked the other’s cheek with his thumb, smiling when he saw a bright smile on Magnus’ face. “Was I able to make it up to you?” asked Alec and Magnus just slowly nodded and chuckled.

“Good job, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec pressed a kiss between his eyebrows. “You were amazing, like always.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” said Alec proudly and then pulled back a bit.

They laid like that for a little while, until Magnus decided that it was time for the morning shower. Alec followed him and sneaked into the shower with him, Magnus allowing him to wash his hair. The way Alec’s fingers were massaging his scalp felt amazing and he sighed happily once he opened his eyes. “I love you,” whispered the older one, taking a great pleasure in how the running water was falling onto Alec, his wet body was such a turn on.

“I love you too,” said Alec and kissed him again. “And don’t you ever fill your head with such worries… me not being attracted to you, what a joke,” said Alec playfully and Magnus nodded. “I mean it you know, you’re beautiful, perfect,” he said. Choked up, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and just pulled him close, his chest exploding with warmth and happiness. Now, he didn’t mind putting on a few more extra pounds; his mind was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated


End file.
